Just Vanished
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Based on the movie/book Deep End of the Ocean. Sam is taken when he is 3 years old and Dean was supposed to watch him. Years and years later, though, Dean sees someone that looks like his brother? Will Sam remember them? PLEASE REVIEW


**I really do plan on updating my stories this week, it's just I had this idea and I got really excited about it lol. Surprise, surprise. I'm addicted to new stories.

* * *

Prologue**

* * *

_Dean was supposed to watch him. It all boiled down to that one simple thing. Dean was supposed to watch him. It was all Dean's fault, It always was. Dean knew John never forgave Dean for what happened. He knew this for he never forgave himself either. How could he? _

Den was only 7 years old at the time, but John still made it clear that it was his job to watch his 3 year old baby brother. Yes Dean loved Sammy more than anything, and felt protective over him ever sense that day where Dean pulled him out of the fire, but still; Sam could get _very _annoying sometimes. And that day was one of those days.

Before they got into the car to drive to the mall Sam had insisted on wearing his magic cape and hat as well as carrying his cards and wand.

"Why are we going to the mall?" Dean dared to ask as they got ready. In that family you obeyed orders without asking.

"There's someone who works there that's friends with a hunter. He says that he found some information about the demon. I need to talk to him." Came the gruff response.

"Is that the demon that…"Dean's voice trailed off as he glanced at Sam.

"Yes," John responded simply.

"Pick a card," Sam suddenly interrupted. "Any card." He held the cards up at his father eagerly.

A flicker of a smile appeared on John's face before it returned to its usual serious expression.

"Not now Sammy," he said roughly and got into the car. Sam was on only deflated for a moment before he turned to Dean and asked the same question. Humoring his brother he took the card as he climbed into the front seat. Pride always fell on him whenever he climbed into that seat. He loved the idea that only he got to sit in the front with their father. For some reason that made him feel older.

Throughout the rest of the ride he kept Sammy occupied by playing magic with him. Finally they pulled up at the mall. John hadn't said a word since they had gotten into the car. That wasn't odd, he was never the talkative type.

"I should speak to him alone," John told Dean when they got into the crowded mall.

"Yes sir," Dean said agreeably. John nodded briskly, eyeing his surroundings.

"There's a Burger King over there." He forked out 15 dollars for Dean. "Get something to eat for both of you. Wait there until I come back."

Dean nodded again as Sammy shouted eagerly.

"Gurber King!"

"It's Burger King, you moron."

"Dean."

"Sorry." Dean sighed as he took the money.

"And remember, don't let your brother out of your sight."

"I know, dad."

"And stay there until I get back."

"I know." Dean knew better than to show his irritation.

He took Sam's hand out of instinct.

"Where's daddy going?" Fear suddenly flickered in Sam's eyes.

"None of your business," Dean retorted rather sharply. "Now come on. You want a kid's meal?"

"Does it come with a prize?"

"I'm sure it does."

"Goody." Sam allowed Dean to lead him to the Burger King. Dean felt like a grownup, paying and ordering for the meals. He thought he had noticed a bemused smile on the cashier's face when he ordered, but he was sure it was just his imagination.

Finally they were finished. Sam had spent most of the time playing with his food rather than eating it.

"I have to pee," he suddenly announced politely causing nearby people to turn their heads. Dean groaned inwardly.

"You had to say that out loud, didn't you?"

"How else would you have heard me?" Sam wasn't being a smartass, but honestly curious. Dean groaned again.

"Come on."

He grabbed Sam and headed towards the restroom. Then he remembered he had left his change on the table.

"I'll be right back," he told Sam. "You wait right _here_ by the fountain.

"But I have to pee!"

"Hold it!"

He made Sam stand in that place as he went back to the table. He pushed through the lunch crowd that seemed to float in at the same time.

He snagged the change that was surprisingly still there. He managed to wedge his way through the crowd and back to the restroom area. He froze suddenly, his mouth feeling dry and his stomach churning. He looked around. Sam wasn't at the fountain.

"Sam? Sammy!" He called. People's heads turned but he ignored them. "Sam?" He went into the restroom and checked every stall. He hurried back out and continued to call out his brother's name.

"Sam? Sammy! " It was no use how many times he called Sam's name. his brother was gone, and it was all his fault.

**Please review, pretty please?**


End file.
